Another Cinderella Story
by Raekah
Summary: Allen, forced to attend as a girl at a ball, meets his prince, Kanda. Unfortunately, he doesn't know he's a guy. So continues, Cinderella. KandaxAllen
1. First Meeting

"Wait, you want to do what?!" Tyki Mikk merely chuckled. "Yes, you heard me right."

"There is no way in hell you're going to make me do that!" Allen replied, vehemently.

"You're mistress's best friend demanded it. Are you going to refuse, being a mere butler?" Tyki said, smoothly.

Allen simmered. _Why the hell do I have to take orders from this bastard!_

_Because he's your superior, _a little voice nagged. Allen knew he couldn't disobey him, But damn, why did he have to be Mistress's Rhode's toy?!

"I'll get your clothes ready. The maids will assist you if you need any help. Be ready promptly before the ball begins." With those words, Tyki left.

***

"My, my what a beautiful young lady. Her hair almost seems white! But, that scar.." The ladies fanned their faces, whispering..

"I heard it's a birth mark…"

"An accident?"

"A curse!.."

Allen sat in the corner, heedful of the attention paid to him. Damn Tyki and Rhode, he thought grimly. He had to wear this _stupid_ dress & wig, _just_ to dress like a girl. His small frame, and rather feminine face attracted unusual attention, usually from both genders, but this.. _this _was outrageous!

He was dressed in a pale blue gown, with a long, pale, almost-white blond wig, wearing rather small, satin slippers. Damn, his feet hurt! He just wanted the night over with. Rhode's sadistic humour was not funny, he thought angrily. Just get this ball over and one with. A few more hours, and it would all end..

Meanwhile, on the other side of the ballroom..

"Lord Kanda! Please, you must choose a partner!" Toma begged.

"Che. Why do I have to?" Kanda stood at the balcony, not even bothering to give a glance at the insipid, young, tittering girls gathered in the corner, staring at him, and gossiping in their groups.

"This party is to choose your bride! Your father has said so!"

"Like I could care about Tiedoll." The man forced him to come to this party after all. Why should he care?

"Lord Kanda!" Kanda tuned out Toma's cries, knowing that Tiedoll wouldn't blame the man, a'tall.

As his eyes wandered over the ballroom, Kanda noticed one lone girl sat in the corner, seeing she seemed.. Impatient. So he wasn't the only one that couldn't wait to leave.. Intriguing. He took in her long blonde hair, her blue dress, and her rather tense stance. She wasn't joining the crows of insipid girls, rather, it seemed like she wasn't one of those marriage-minded girls, desperate to catch their husband in their very first seasons. Or any season, actually. Why Tiedoll bothered to pair him up with any of those girls was a mystery.

"Oi.." …a voice whispered. Kanda ignored it.

"Yu"…said, a little louder… Okay, he was a little pissed now.

"YU!" Kanda turned around, _knowing_ that it was that annoying rabbit.

"What do you want?" He said, curt.

"Just the person you're staring at!~" Lavi leaned over, looking at the direction Kanda was looking.. "Oh, that pretty blonde, am I right?~~" Lavi leaned dangerously over the railing, as he peered at the girl. "Not bad, not bad…" Lavi whistled. "Finally, our little Yu's interested in a girl!".

Kanda wanted to stab him, slowly. But he was in public, and it would surely ruin his reputation. Maybe, just dismember him _slowly._ He tried to consider how to drag Lavi out without anyone noticing, and possibly killing him . After all, the fool always managed to talk his way out of duels.

"Yu, ask her to dance!~"

"No."

"Ask!"

"No."

"Ask for the sake that she's a wallflower." Lavi added slyly. "Be a gentleman.."

"Do it for the sake of shutting Tiedoll up.. He would stop bothering you if you were to dance just once.." Kanda stood abruptly, and stomped over to the dance floor. Lavi knew he had gotten through. Now to watch what would happen~ Lavi was curious to see how Yu would act around a girl. As he shifted his position, he was startled by the sudden voice behind him.

"Hello, May I ask who you are?" Lavi whirled around, surprised. A young lord stepped out from the shadows. Lavi rifled through the vast information in his head. "Lord Tyki Mikk."

"I'm honored you recall who I am." Tyki's eyes almost seemed to glow gold in the darkness. "May I entice you in a private game of cards..?" Lavi took a quick peek at Yu. Looked at Tyki. A handsome, young, _very _sexy guy, or his best friend? _Well, what the hell. _Lavi grinned, as he nodded. "What's the bet, milord?"

"We'll decide.. Later." No one noticed the two walk away, and would think nothing untowardly, but little they would know..

****

"Oi. You want to dance." _When is this party over?_

"I'm talking to you. Be a little nicer." The voice, said rather annoyed. _Where the hell did Tyki go? I'm gonna quit as soon as I can._

"Ignoring me?" _Hey, wait, what--? _Allen looked at the speaker, confused. When had the man come?

"You slow or what. I asked you to dance." Allen looked at him. He had long hair like a girls', but he was clearly in a man's suit. This guy, asking him to dance? He looked like tall, dark, and handsome, Lenalee's words exactly. Clearly, a man with high standing.

"No thanks." Allen didn't want to dance with anyone, much less another guy. With clearly, a high rank and station. Even if the guy in question, was attractive, and probably, straight.

"Dance with me. Or I'm gonna look like an idiot for coming down here and getting dumped." He spoke, clearly pissed.

"Look like an idiot. See if I care." Allen said, really not caring. He was jerked off balance, when the 'gentlemen' in question pulled him from his seat.

"I have a reputation to maintain. Just bear with it." He hissed. _The jerk._

"For a young lady, you sure don't act like it." Allen took care not to stumble. "Or dance like one." _Damn, damn damn! Tyki never told me, I had to dance!_

"Look." Allen was too busy concentrating on his steps.

"I said, look." Kanda's voice cut through his concentration, as he looked up, annoyed. "Just follow my lead. I promise, it'll be easier." Kanda stared down at Allen, holding his hand in a firm clasp. Seeing no choice, Allen let his hand relax a little, and slowly let Kanda take the lead. He was surprised to discover it _was_ easier. And a little fun, too, considering he had never danced before. But did he really have to be the girl?

"Better now?" Allen looked up, confused by the sudden words. "You seemed more than nervous enough for a debutante." A hint of a smile touched his lips while Allen felt the tension leaving his body.

"I think I have more reason to be." He joked. Really, the man was attractive when he smiled, Allen thought. Wait, what did he just think?

"More reason?" He looked at Allen questioningly, while Allen panicked to cover the slip.

"You know.. First season and all that." He forced a smile to his lips, hoping that the man would leave it at that. Not like he'd ever meet him again, Allen thought uneasily. Servants and Aristocrats simply did not mix, never would, and he knew better than anyone else. But.. Allen felt a twinge of regret at never meeting this man again. However, it would be better for everyone, as Allen was a _man._

His thoughts distracted him from his dancing, and he was discovered to see they were dancing quite well together. He was actually enjoying it.

"Wasn't I right?"

"Yea, being the arrogant jerk, you are." Allen said. As those words exited his mouth, he immediately regretted the words. What had he done? Allen panicked, knowing the man was probably offended. And he might've possibly blown his cover.

Kanda paused, and burst out in laughter. People looked curiously at the pair, while Allen ducked his head in embarrassment.

"A jerk. That's what you think." Kanda said, chuckling. "Feel free to speak your mind."

Speak his mind..? Not like he'd ever meet him again, Allen thought. And if the man wasn't offended, then he could say what he though. "Well, how should I say this..? A rich, handsome, elegant.. Jerk. Yeah, pretty much." Allen said, with obviously held in laughter.

"You do realize, you are talking to _one _of _the_ best candidates for marriage." He said, smugly.

"Have you heard marriage is like a prison?" Allen said, grinning.

"So, the little princess has fangs. Can you come up with anything better?" Kanda leaned closer, whispering dangerously close to Allen's ear. Allen shivered slightly at the pleasant sensation and the masculine smell that seemed to surround him.

"Flirting with someone like that? You've got to have better skills than that." Allen said, keeping his face averted. Embarrassment..? Kanda thought, wolfishly..

_Heck no_, Kanda thought ashis foot was stepped on. Hard.

"Maybe, you'll learn to keep your hands to yourself", Allen said sweetly. _Vixen_, Kanda thought, wincing at the pain. Damn, high heels were a formidable weapon.

"Regretting that?" Allen gave _him_ a smug grin.

"No. I can do better." Kanda said, as he leaned back. The girl was entertaining. He had never seen one so.. Well, need he say? She seemed different from all the other stuffy, noble aristocrats in the room that usually tried to kiss ass with him.

Allen didn't like that smile, and discovered why, when the man waltzed him over and whisked him out to the balcony.

"Some time alone..?" Kanda put on his courteous smile for the benefit of the people who were still staring at the. Allen smiled, while inwardly, mentally cursing himself and the man with the long, black hair into a rather precarious situation.

"Of course." He said, through his teeth.

"Would you like to see the gallery?" He offered his hand to Allen.

"How could I refuse?" Allen said, with underlying sarcasm that a passer-by wouldn't notice. He took Kanda's hand, smiling, all the while seething underneath.

As they entered the silent gallery, Allen turned to Kanda, sarcastic, "So, is this the part where you compromise me and we're forced to marry?" Allen said, reminding Kanda of the unnecessary business of finding a wife.

"I was merely answering your challenge." Kanda looked down at Allen, noticing the delicate features, and the pouting expression on 'her' face. "Do you mind..?" Allen only looked away. Kanda took that as a 'no', and smirked. The kid was really cute, with a tint of red on his cheeks, but not like he'd actually _say_ that aloud. Innocent too. Usually, he stayed away from those types, but this one exuded an aura that it made a wolf want to pounce on a poor, defenseless rabbit. The rabbit, being the girl. Attractive too. It was clear that the girl was attracted to him, even if she tried to hide it, he thought, grinning.

"What are you, looking so smu--" Allen's eyes widened, as his words were cut off when he felt Kanda's mouth cover his own, and felt his hands wrap around Allen's face. The imbecile--, Oh, the man was definitely a good kisser, Allen thought. As Kanda lifted his lips briefly, Allen pushed him away; "Wait, hold on--" He was interrupted again, barely given a chance to breath before Kanda was on him again.

Allen clutched the waist of Kanda's coat, unsure of what to do with this dizzy, pleasant sensation. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, or rather, the man shouldn't be doing this, but it felt amazingly good. Could a kiss really be like that?

Kanda lifted his lips, his fingers brushing the silky, soft skin, as he looked down at the girl below him. He pulled her into his arms, letting her rest her head on his chest.

_Did I just do what I think I did?_

_I just compromised the girl. Shit, do I have to propose marriage?_

He felt the girl push away, and fumble with her clothes and dress. "Um. Just forget this ever happened."

_Wait, what? What kinda debutante would give up the chance for marriage?_

Allen didn't quite know how to put a girl's clothes back in place, so he just tried to smooth his hair, and pull the bodice in place.

"Um, Lord..?" Allen waited for his name.

"Kanda." He answered.

"Just forget it. I won't tell anyone, and neither will you." Allen knew it had gone too far, and with any luck, he wouldn't run into the man again.

This was too suspicious, Kanda thought. Was there something he missed? "Milady..?"

Allen caught sight of a young, Chinese, black-haired girl, and an older man entering. _Oh shit._

"I have to go." Kanda's arm shot out, firmly holding her upper arm. "Wait, what about this.." He turned to the sound of approaching voices, distracted, softening his grip slightly. Allen chose that moment to jerk his arm away, and run down the stairs.

"I told the girl to wait!" Kanda thought frustrated. "What the hell was wrong with her?". Kanda thought aloud, as he spotted a necklace on the ground, with a pendant in the center. It was a crest of a strange cross. Peculiar. Did it belong to her? He held the necklace in his hands, and belated realized.. He didn't even ask her name.

_Fuck._


	2. Coincidence?

"Excuse me, Would you know where Yu is?"

"You mean, Lord Kanda..?" The maid turned away and blushed. Lavi grinned, as he leaned closer..

"Stop flirting with the maids, baka-usagi." Lavi and the maid turned at the unexpected voice, and upon seeing the master, the maid hurried away, embarrassed to be caught flirting, and not doing her duties. Kanda was returning from training, by the look of his clothes.

"Aw, Yu, you know how fun it is to flirt with the woman, don'tcha? As you learned last night?" Lavi grinned, as Kanda shook his head at the annoying red-head.

"Besides, you know who I _really_ like."

Yea, he did, Kanda reflected sourly. Men. At least Lavi had never been interested in _him._ His tastes were a little different, he claimed.

"So, how did it go with that lovely young lady? Her name?" He didn't get an answer but silence.

"Oh. Did our handsome, young, Yu strike out?" Kanda turned towards him with a threatening glare.

"Maybe get rejected?" Kanda took a step towards him, his fingers itching to get his hands around Lavi's throat.

" Okay, okay. I don't want to be murdered just yet. How did it go?" Lavi's undying curiosity was sure to lead to his death one day.

"It went fine." He said abruptly, leaving.

Lavi didn't buy that. "I think Yu is lying to me. How did it _really _go?" His tone was more serious now, as he followed Yu into his room. "It couldn't have gone that bad, could it?"

Kanda loosened his cravat, and threw it on the bed, before answering. "It did go fine. Right up until she ran away."

"Ran away." Lavi's voice was incredulous. "Ran." Kanda nodded. "What kinda girl runs away?"

"That's what I asked." Kanda said, annoyed. "_After_ she left."

"Well, at least you didn't like her that much…." Lavi turned to Kanda. "..Right?"

No. Please say not." Kanda didn't say anything. "Let me guess. You've gotta look for the girl. God, you pick the difficult ones." Lavi shook his head this time, exasperated. "That's one of the hundreds of girls in the party, and I bet that she fit's a pretty general description."

Lavi groaned, while Kanda pulled on his coat, making himself 'presentable' for strict London society. How he hated the stuffy manners of the aristocrats, and their pompous asses. They looked at their lower classes in disdain, not even realizing what little money and ancestry they had were of little importance in the changing world.

"Isn't it good that I have you for that, Lavi?" Lavi only groaned again. "Yea, sure. That's all I'm good for? I thought I was your _best_ friend, and here you go, working me like a slave driver."

At Lavi's misery, Kanda gave a hint of a smile. However, it dimmed as he recalled that Lavi had gone missing the last night.

"Where were you, last night anyways?"

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? With my lovely new lover, Tyki-pon." Kanda regretted he asked. "Have you met the mean? He is oozing pheromones." Lavi smirked.

"And you slept with him, like the whore you are?" Kanda said, as he tied his hair back. "Of course. I only sleep with the handsome ones. Riiiight. Give me some credit. I _do_ have a certain preference, and he just happened to actually, be one to fill it, y'know."

"So you did sleep with him."

"Yea. Give it a try sometime, and you'd know how I feel."

"I don't sleep with guys. I told you." Kanda said, as he opened the door to leave. Lavi followed after, grinning. "How do you know, Yu? You should give it a try sometime."

"Sure. When hell freezes over."

"Y'know, Yu, it's not healthy for a guy to hold it in. You should really find a fuck-buddy, if nothing else."

"Like your Tyki? I'll pass." Lavi shrugged. Wasn't actually his business what Yu did. Now onto the business of finding the mystery girl…

"Wait, Yu, where ya' going?" Lavi asked, seeing Yu put on his hat.

"To see an old friend."

***

"Allen! Where are you?" Lenalee spotted a maid. "Have you seen Allen?"

"No, milady, although I think I saw him in his room last." Lenalee headed to the servant's quarters, curious as to why Allen had yet to show up to work. She found the reason when she saw Allen's room had been upturned, and Allen under the bed. "Allen! What's wrong?" Allen looked at her sheepishly, before answering.

"I lost the ring." His voice was rather muffled, and he sounded a bit depressed.

"The one you've always had? The one left to you, by your late father?" Lenalee knew how he treasured the ring.

"Right. I don't know where it could've gone." Allen sat up, scratching his head in confusion.

"Did you leave it at Tyki's mansion?" Lenalee picked up a few articles of clothes, and Allen shot up, almost tripping over the things strewn across the floor, reaching her in a few strides.

"Lady Lenalee! Please don't go doing servant's work!" He pulled the clothes from her arms, as she sighed.

"I told you, that I don't want you to call me Lady Lenalee. Just call me Lenalee."

"I can't. It would be disrespectful." He was careful to choose his words, and Lenalee sighed again. "We've been childhood friends, and it doesn't seem right to address me like so." It was true they had grown up together, and as children, they weren't aware of the class difference but it was different now.

"Lady Lenalee, you shouldn't be walking so familiarly in a man's room." Allen gave Lenalee a gentle push outside, and closed the door after himself and her.

"Allen, I told you! Just stop being so formal!" Lenalee said a little angrily. Allen shook his head, knowing what she wanted, but it wasn't right.

"You should stop associating with servants like myself, Lenalee. Don't you have your piano lessons right now?"

"Goddamnit, Allen. I'm sick and tired of your servant-master ideas!" She walked away, angrily. Allen was a little amused to see she had reverted back to the speech she had learned from him all those years ago. She may seem like a demure young lady, but Allen pitied the husband she'd pick, especially with her stubborn attitude and her demented brother.

Now onto his ring. Where did it go? Did he lose it somewhere? His heart sank at the thought, his only momento from his late father, lost. Goddamnit, he thought, as he ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated. He couldn't delay work any longer, either. He would have to look for it later.

Lenalee was fuming as she walked back to her room. Allen! He didn't even seem to care that they used to be best friends! Servant and Mistress, was all he thought. Why couldn't he just be her old, dear friend? She thought back to those times; those precious times, and she recalled her other two friends. Where had they gone? She had lived in the country side for awhile, while they had left for London. They had lost touch, but she did send them her new address.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a maid approached her. "Lady Lenalee, you have two gentlemen guests awaiting you.."

Lenalee nodded, before saying, "Please direct them to the sitting room.". The maid curtsied and left. What sort of guests would be calling on her? She hadn't sent for anyone..

Meanwhile, as Allen walked to his post, he noticed two strange visitors. Upon closer inspection… _Shit._ He ducked in a room, praying the two hadn't seen him. _What the hell is he doing here?!_

Kanda and Lavi were shown to a tastefully, elegant room, and given tea and small snacks. Lavi smiled charmingly at the maid, who grew flustered and hurried out.

"Lavi..? Kanda..?" He heard a faint voice, before he felt himself being enveloped in a hug. He caught her, holding her tightly. His old friend, Lenalee..

"Hey, Lenalee, no hug for me?" Lavi joked, as Kanda tightened his embrace around Lenalee. As soon as he let her go, she hugged Lavi as well. This was one of his precious people in his life, and he had sorely missed her.

They made themselves comfortable in their seats, as Lenalee poured tea for them.

"Lenalee, you've grown into a fine, young lady." Lavi grinned, before dropping to one knee. "Please marry me!" Lenalee giggled as she waved for Lavi to sit.

"I've missed you as well. Tell me how you've both been." Lavi proceeded to talk about his life story, while Kanda leaned back, tuning out Lavi's chatter. Lenalee smiled slightly at him, giving him unspoken permission. She knew how he hated being confined. Kanda slipped out, as Lavi now proceeded to tell about Kanda's life story.

As he wandered through the house, he could see Komui and Lenalee had done well for themselves. Knowing those two, Lenalee had probably chosen the furnishings; while Komui probably hadn't cared, and would have left the job to Reever. Not that Reever didn't have his hands full, with just Komui. He admired the efficiency of the maids, and servants who didn't gawk as they usually did, but went about their business, ignoring all distractions. Of course, they were careful to ask if he needed anything, but he shook his head.

Allen peeked from a window, noticing the man in question was outside in the gardens. _How the hell am I supposed to go back to work?!_ He sat there, his heart beating fast at the thought of meeting him again. And he thought he would never see him again, being that they would never cross paths again. Fate worked in strange ways. (Or the author does.)

As he sat there, he groaned. How to get out of this mess! What the hell. He brushed his hand through his hair again, not caring his hair was messed up again. He massaged his temples, feeling worse and worse. Would he just have to wait until they left? That seemed to be the only option..

Kanda felt someone staring at him, but he couldn't see who it was. Most likely some girl, he thought, dismissing it.

****

Lenalee smiled, always entertained by Lavi's chatter and the countless things he could remember about the latest gossip. He was definitely one go to, for he had _all_ the information, and never forgot anything. She was slightly surprised when Lavi suddenly stopped and whispered conspiratorially, "Has he gone far enough yet?". She knew what he was talking about, but she didn't know why he was being so secretive all of a sudden.

"Well, You've heard I was gay, right Lenalee?" Lavi said, an abrupt change of topic.

"I've known for awhile." She had seen it from their younger years, and there were some rumours.

"Great, Let's get to the point." Lenalee tilted her head, not even knowing there _was_ a point.

"We're looking for Yu's mystery girl."

Lenalee smiled wryly. "And here I thought you were here to visit your long-lost friend."

"Of course, We are, Lenalee! It's jus' kill two birds with one stone ya' know.?" He grinned, while motioning for her to come closer. "But I'm sure that's all Yu wants to do. He'd never think to ask you, but you might know. So. Know anything about her?"

"You haven't _told_ me anything. How can I know anything." She said, laughingly.

"Well, lessee. She was at the ball two nights ago, at Tiedoll's party y'know." Lavi thought again. "Pale blue dress, long, platinum blonde hair. Dunno how she looked, but maybe you can squeeze the information out of Yu." Lenalee thought, and didn't recall anyone particularly fitting the description. Well, she could think of a few, but all were girls that Kanda couldn't possibly be looking at.

"No luck there." Lenalee shook her head in apology.

"No worries, no need to feel bad. Keep an eye out, s'okay?" Lenalee nodded. Lavi leaned back, nibbling on a cookie. "Yu should be heading back riiiighght about ----" He was interrupted as the door burst open. "What did I tell ya.." He was surprised to see a young girl throw herself at Lenalee, gleefully squealing.

"Rhode.." Lenalee threw a apologetic look at Lavi, as she tried to disattach Rhode. Rhode refused to go away, not even caring another guest was in the room. "My big brother's coming along soon. Be nice!" She giggled, as she stuck her tongue at Lavi. Lavi's smile twitched as he realized what a brat this girl was.

"Oi. Rhode, stop bothering Lenalee." Lavi looked up at the familiar voice, seeing Tyki.. _What the.. _

_

* * *

_

_THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO SUSCRIBED AND FAVORITED THE STORY X3. _I couldn't believe the amount (compared to my other story) and thanks again to the people who also favorited my other stories :D. I will try to update quickly, because people have been nice enough to favorite, subscribe and send reviews.

If you have time, please drop a review because I love reading your comments 333.


	3. Kanda's Gay? We all knew that

"Lord Tyki,,"

"Lord Lavi. What a pleasure it it is to meet again." Tyki smiled politely, although only those who knew him well could see the smirk behind it. He gave his coat and hat to a maid, and stood near Lavi as he shifted in his seat, smiling politely as well. Although he _was_ gay, he kept it discreet among polite society. It wouldn't do to publicize it, especially when there were servants about, and the servant's grape vine traveled far.

Rhode giggled as she looked at Lavi, then Tyki, "Ticki. You know this boy? Introduce us!" Her interest in this young red-headed boy went up marginally, especially if he was acquainted with Tyki.

"Rhode, we met at a ball last night." He waved a maid over, and motioned towards the tea and snacks, before the maid curtsied and left. "That's right.." Tyki said thoughtfully.

"Miss Lenalee, I would like to thank you for lending your butler last night as well." Tyki smiled, while Rhode in the corner looked strangely pleased for some reason. Lenalee, however didn't notice, but Lavi did. Strange girl, he deduced.

"Of course. How can I not help one of my good friends?" Lenalee smiled warmly at Tyki, while he gave her an affectionate pet.

"As my thanks.." He pressed a kiss to her hand, while Lenalee merely laughed before saying, "Do you also intend to start courting me?".

Tyki courting Lenalee? Lavi felt a pang of anger. However it wasn't abnormal for a man to bisexual, and to have affairs, he thought. But it didn't help that the man had _slept_ with him, and now, he was proposing to a girl the day after. _Damn Bastard. Insanely bad taste._

Tyki laughed, and shook his head. "I wouldn't dare, not with your brother like so." Both interacted with easy affection, while Lavi in the corner, felt more and more like a third wheel. And simmering more and more. _So what. He slept with me once. Not like he'd care now. Just forget it. I'll just go find myself a new lover._

"Um. Lenalee. I gotta look for Yu. I forgot we had something to do." Lavi said, in a neutral tone. He stood, and towards Rhode and Tyki, he apologized briefly for the sudden business, and left, leaving the three in the room alone.

"He seemed mad." Rhode noted. She was very astute after all. "You noticed? I was wondering about that" Lenalee said, a little concerned. She didn't want her friends mad, and it would have been nice if they had all become friends.

Lenalee sighed. "I'm afraid we might have offended him. But I can't see why, he doesn't usually get mad unless it's for a good reason." Lenalee said, standing up as well. "I'll go and see what I can.." She was interrupted as Tyki stood, and gently pushed her shoulder down, telling her to sit.

"It was probably my fault. Let me go and look for him." Tyki left without another word, and Rhode stared curiously at her big brother. Tyki, going after someone. This hadn't happened before. Interesting.

"Hey, Lenalee. Let's go!" Lenalee was jerked to her feet, and she was pulled along with Rhode.

"To do what?" She wasn't sure what Rhode wanted to do now.

"We're going to do _that._" Rhode said.

"That?" Lenalee was more confused.

"That! Y'know. That!" Rhode pointed towards Tyki, following a safe distance behind.

"You mean, spy? Oh, Rhode, you know that's wrong-- Wait, is that Lavi?" Rhode and Lenalee were hiding behind the railings on the upper floor, staring at the entrance way.

***

_Damn bastard. Sneaky, conniving, wily son of a--_

"Lord Lavi." Lavi ignored it, gathering his coat and hat together.

"Lavi." He heard a husky voice next to his ear and he almost jumped.

"Lord Tyki Mikk." Lavi said, through gritted teeth. "What do you want." He strode towards the staircase, not seeing Rhode and Lenalee duck in a corner. Where was Kanda anyways? He had to get out, and get out fast.

"Are you mad over something?"

"What makes you think I'm angry? I don't know what you're talking about.? Lavi turned away from Tyki, busying himself by walking door corridors and glancing into rooms. No Kanda here. Not there either.

Meanwhile, Rhode and Lenalee rushed into the last room, keeping the door slightly ajar to see the two approaching them.

"So, why the sudden exit?" Tyki arched his eyebrows.

"I told you, I had some business I forgot to attend to." Lavi remarked. "It just so happens, I'm only still here to look for a personal _friend_ I came here with." He hoped Tyki would get the hint, and just leave.

"A personal friend?" Lavi nodded, as he came to the last room at the end of the corridor. (Rhode pushed Lenalee into a linen closet as they peeked through the crack left by leaving the door slightly ajar.) Dead end, he thought irritated. Lavi turned around, only to run into Tyki who was following him.

"Excuse me. I have to leave." Lavi said, rather curtly.

"Ah, yes. The sudden need to leave, was it?" Tyki looked down on Lavi, his voice clearly mocking. Lavi looked at a point besides him, before irritated saying, "I told you, I had business."

Meanwhile, Lenalee and Rhode were peeking out of the closet, a little too far to hear the conversation. However, Lavi's defensive stance and Tyki's cornering of Lavi was very subtle. Yea. You could totally see what was going on.

"Is there something going on with those two?" Lenalee whispered.

"It looks like it. Tyki, go, go, go!" Rhode whispered, while Lenalee elbowed Rhode. Only it wasn't Rhode she elbowed.

"Ow!" An unfamiliar voice exclaimed. Rhode and Lenalee looked at each other with huge eyes.

"Who?" Lenalee was afraid to turn around.

"Lady Lenalee'! What are you doing in here?" Lenalee heard a voice hiss at her.

"Allen..?" Lenalee peeked over next to her. Indeed, it was Allen scrunched up behind some hanging

clothes.

"Allen! Why are you hiding here?" Rhode asked, too curious for her own good, Allen thought sourly.

"I got stuck." A lie, but it would serve. Rhode looked at him skeptically until they heard raised voices. Lenalee and Rhode leaned on the door for a better look, while Allen grew curious at the unfamiliar voices.

"I told you! Business!" Lavi said, heated.

"And I said, I don't believe you. I don't like being treated like a stranger, I'll tell you now." Tyki was a bit irritated now.

"You _are_ a stranger. I don't even know you!" Tyki pushed his body against Lavi, crushing Lavi's mouth against his own. Allen, Rhode, and Lenalee watched as the kiss seemed to last forever, and while Lenalee and Rhode watched with huge eyes, Allen noticed the moment Lavi seemed to give in. As their lips parted, Tyki was smug.

"I don't recall being strangers, when you were under me last night, begging for more." Lavi turned away before wiping his arms against his mouth. "Or am I wrong?" Tyki said, his voice husky.

"Shit. I don't even want to see you--" Both were interrupted as Kanda strode in.

"Oi, usagi. You done yet?" Kanda took a moment to stare at Tyki. Tyki took a moment to stare back as well.

"You're personal friend?"

"Your lover-boy, Tyki?"

Both said simultaneously while Kanda glared at Tyki, and Tyki frowned at Kanda.

"Ooh, guy-fight!" Rhode exclaimed.

"Um, I don't think Kanda was ever gay.." Lenalee tried to explain.

_WHY THE FUCK WAS HE HERE._ Allen wanted to groan. He had gone to all the trouble to hide, and now the idiotic, moronic, jerk was here. As the two girls were debating, Allen realized they were getting a tad too loud, before leaning forward to shush them. Unfortunately he was interrupted as..

BAM.

The door had burst open from their combined weight, and now they were in a huge heap on the floor. Lavi, Tyki, and Kanda were standing over them when they untangled themselves from each other.

"Lenalee! Are you okay--" Allen looked at the three above him. His disheveled hair shielded his face, a fact he would be thankful for, before he registered that the person he'd been avoiding was now looking down at him.

_Shit._

Allen clamped a hand over his left eye with the scar, and thought rapidly of what to do. Bad situation. Very bad.

Fortunately, Lenalee and Rhode realized the problem, and Rhode smiled brightly.

"So, what are you three doing here?" Rhode smiled.

"I think we should be asking the question." Tyki lifted a brow, before Lavi snickered in the corner. Kanda extended a hand to Lenalee, irritated but nonetheless, still a gentleman. Lenalee turned towards Allen, as he was inching towards the door.

"Allen, something wrong with your eye?"

"Er. No." Lenalee was too nice for her own good, Allen thought. But asking that question, everyone turned their attention towards him, even that dark-haired man who was still holding Lenalee's hand. Allen, with his hand still over his eye, was briefly frozen until Rhode, threw herself on her brother, giggling.

"Ticki! Do you like, like this boy?" She stared at Lavi, while Tyki sighed.

"You were spying on us, _again_, Rhode? " Rhode nodded, while Lavi looked at the girl with the confusion of a man who never had a little sister, and therefore, did not understand little girls. Lenalee looked away at the word, 'spy'.

Allen chose the moment to escape, but he was met with obstacles. The dark-hair man had walked behind him, and was now asking, albeit a little irritated, "You hurt?". Allen was a little taken back. A master needn't ask a servant or concern themselves with trivial issues like this, and didn't need to pay much attention really.

"Yea, I'm fine." Allen nodded, while he inched again towards the door. "Sorry. I need to get going."

"What, you don't need to treat that?" Kanda looked towards Allen's covered eye, before Allen realized how stupid that looked. He wasn't hurt yet he was covering his eye? Kanda still looked skeptical.

"No, it's really nothing." Allen gave a weak smile, now creeping towards the door again, _before_ Tyki and Rhode started asking questions too. Kanda refused to believe his excuses, and reached, annoyed, for Allen's eye.

s

"Jeez, you might have hurt it or something in the fall.." His voice trailed away as Allen jerked away from him. He was unexplainably offended. What the hell had he done?

Allen looked surprised, before turning away rather rudely, muttering an apology.

Kanda watched the kid leave, staring at his retreating back. Oh god, déjà vu. It looked like the girl's back from last night for a moment.

"Hey, Kanda. Let's go." Lavi's voice interrupted his thoughts. He was surprised Lavi wanted to leave so early.

"I thought you would want to spend time with your _lover_?" Kanda said, while Lavi's mood darkened at the term, 'lover'.

"Lover, my ass. One night stand, or have you never heard of it?" Lavi was walking unusually fast to get out of the house, and grabbed his coat. Kanda was left, raising a brow again at Lavi's behavior.

"The mean doesn't know how to get a hint." Lavi muttered, leaving Kanda to his own assumptions on the matter, but he didn't really want to get involved in the idiot's business. It usually ended up in trouble. Better not to.

Kanda looked around, not seeing the white-haired kid anywhere. What was his problem, rushing away like that?

They both heard Lenalee running after them, and they waited until she caught up.

"Sorry for the commotion!"

Lavi gave his usual cocky grin, before saying, "No, no! It was entertaining y'know?". Kanda was quiet.

"I wanted to see you off. You are going to visit again, aren't you?" Both nodded while Lenalee looked a little despondent about them leaving.

"No worries, no worries. We're definitely gonna come again, Lenalee." _As long as that stupid Tyki isn't here_, Lavi thought, smiling.

"You ran into Allen, didn't you, Kanda?" Seeing Kanda's confusion, she laughed. "The white-haired boy that fell out of the closet with us."

"The rude little bean sprout?"

"Beansprout? I guess he's a little on the short side. But you mean rude?" Lenalee shook her head. "Allen's always been polite, especially to strangers. Something must have happened."

Kanda didn't care one way or another if he was polite or not. The brat had been rude and he apparently wasn't very respectful to his superiors. But he reminded Kanda lot of the girl, they had seemed somewhat similar. Their pale skin, their grey eyes, their build… Even that air of innocence that made him want to pounce on the poor kid..

Wait, what the hell was he thinking?

_Crap. I'm not turning gay, Am I?_ Kanda thought, mystified.

_Fucking hell._

* * *

Sorry it took so long. XD I've been jumping from laptop to laptop, and switching between next chapters for all the stories _. Thanks for waiting!

Please RxR, and maybe give ideas for what happens next?

Criticism is good too. xD.


	4. New Discovery! Short Chapter

Rhode and Tyki looked at the retreating pair from the corner of the balcony, with Rhode sitting precariously on the railing and Tyki, leaning against the wall.

"You let him escape, Tyki?" Rhode's voice switched from girly sweet, to sadistic.

"This time." Tyki stared away from Rhode, his gaze drifting. "He was surprisingly addicting. I want to savor this one.." Tyki's eyes turned golden, and smiled wickedly.

Rhode knew her brother, and knew him well. It wasn't often her bother found an interest in something, and like herself, often threw away his toys when he was done with them. This, _Lavi, _was different somehow, even if her brother didn't know it yet. Although she wouldn't hesitate to jump in for him, she wondered if he was taking on too much with this 'Lavi' boy. Well, whatever, she thought, licking her candy.

Lenalee was all that mattered to her. She had been worried when Lenalee had let in two strangers in her sitting room, but they didn't seem to have any interest toward Lenalee in_ that_ way. She didn't care one way or another about them..

And her mind wandered again. Allen.. Rhode fingered the photos she had brought along to show Lenalee, carelessly looking at it. Her attention was distracted for a moment as she remembered a certain _incident. _Allen was really beautiful as a girl, she thought mischievously.

Tyki's gaze wandered over to the photo, before he grinned in a completely different way.

"That was entirely too fun. We have to do that again." Tyki commented. Yes, Allen was beautiful in a feminine sort of way, but Tyki didn't find Allen to be his type. Allen was far too strait-laced, and Tyki found the boy a tad too young.

Both were in vivid recollection of the incident, and both remembered the hilarious antics that they had used to get Allen in the dress. Man, it was worth every single moment of trouble for the end result.

"Did any of you see Allen pass by?" They were both pulled out of their imaginings with Lenalee's sudden question.

"Lenalee!~" Rhode jumped down from her precarious perch, and grabbed Lenalee's hand.

"Look for Allen later! I have something to show you. Come with me~" Rhode pulled Lenalee away and Lenalee looked uncertainly from Rhode to Tyki.

_Find Him,_ she mouthed.

Tyki took the hint, and nodded. Time to look for Allen..

"'Allen!" Tyki shouted randomly in the house, not really too inspired to find him. He'd rather have gone after the red-head, but the things he did for Lenalee..

"Allen!" After passing another linen-filled closet, he backed up. Opened it. You could never be too careful, considering earlier.

Actually, no Allen. Tyki found Allen in the kitchen. Had the boy not eaten breakfast yet? He seemed to spend most of his salary on just food, not wanting to impose on the Lee family for his huge appetite.

"Allen, Lenalee was looking for you." Tyki told Allen. His business done, he turned to leave.

"Is her guests gone yet?" Tyki nodded, thinking the question was of no importance.

"Then I'll get back to work." Allen stood, while Tyki watched him idly for a moment. "By the way, Rhode wants you to come to the parlor." Tyki waved, and left.

Allen walked, resuming his post as Tyki walked away, and had to admit even if he didn't have too great a liking to Tyki Mikk, Tyki having the impression of being a lecherous skirt-chaser, and Rhode being an unusual and sadistic young girl, but the two were his lady's very good friends. Surely there was a reason why they were his lady's good friends.

Allen walked up to the parlor, wondering what Rhode could have been asking about.

"OH MY GOD." Allen heard Lenalee say, shocked. He rushed in, thinking some disaster had happened, or befallen her.

"Allen is really cute!" He saw Lenalee say.

In her hand.

Photos.

It was him in drag.

Color, and how they did that, he didn't know.

_How had they even taken the pictures without him knowing?_

"RHODDEEEE!" Allen discarded his servant-attitude and marched towards Rhode. Rhode merely hid behind Lenalee, dodging Allen when he tried to grab her.

"C'mon. Allen. Lighten up~" Rhode giggled.

"Rhode! You promised she wouldn't find out!" Allen said menacingly. Rhode merely grinned again, this time it was a 'If you believed that, you must be stupid' look.

"Come back here." Allen growled.

"No way." Rhode stuck out her tongue at him. Lenalee clutched the photos, looking at it, and looking back at Allen, kept laughing.

Allen cornered Rhode with a threatening gaze, and Lenalee couldn't stop laughing.

And this was the scene that Tyki walked in on.

"I would say. She saw it, didn't she?" Tyki looked around, and remarked offhandedly to Allen, "Touch my sister and I'll see to it, that these aren't the only two that'll see it.". Allen's hand twitched, but he backed away from Rhode.

Lenalee, holding the photo to her chest, grinned. Completely oblivious to Allen, she turned to Rhode.

"Knowing you, Rhode.. You didn't take just one. Did you make me an album?"

Rhode grinned evilly.

"Already done." Rhode pulled out the album, from seemingly nowhere.

_Just where the hell was she keeping that?_ Allen thought, mystified.

"The entire process, from hair to dress, and the finished result is all in here." Rhode tapped the album, grinning evilly.

"Oh, and Allen! If you're thinking of trashing the negatives.." Allen could imagine what Rhode's expression was and didn't like the smug tone of her voice.

"I've hidden it in Skin's room." Rhode said, innocently.

_SKIN'S? SUPER, MACHO, BUFF, DUDE?!_

Allen would never go in there. Rhode knew that.

Total Defeat.

Allen simmered for the rest of the day, _knowing_ Lenalee and Rhode would be looking at the book for the rest of the day.

* * *

"So, what's this sudden business we have to attend to?" Kanda said, making Lavi cringe for a moment.

"Hahaaa. Yu, you heard that?" Kanda nodded.

Lavi knew any excuse he could give Kanda would sound fake. Besides, Kanda didn't take well to lies.

"Can we just not talk about it?" Lavi glanced at Kanda, and cringed again when he saw Kanda's eyes narrow.

"Oh, come on! Give me a break!" Lavi grumbled. "Look, I'm helping you to find your dream girl." Kanda's eyebrows arched. "So I think I should be entitled to _some _secrecy."

"…So., you must be the bottom. You'd never be on top with someone like that." Kanda said sardonically.

"YU!!!"

* * *

Sorry for the long wait and short chapter! I hope to release another one really soon D:. SORRY ;__________;. School and the usual is keeping me busy.


	5. Secrets

Allen re-arranged the bandage over his scarred eye, and sighed. It'd be a lot harder to see with this on, but at least, Kanda wouldn't recognize him.

He had kissed a _guy_. Allen cringed at the thought. And he thought he'd never run into him again. Lady Luck was just not on his side.

Oh wait. Was Lady luck a girl or a guy? The way life was going, it had to be a guy, Allen thought grimly.

Allen walked out of his room, in a despondent mood. All the things happening to him lately seemed more and more like bad luck than good luck. There was no God, he decided. More like, only a devil.

"Allen! Were you hurt?" Lenalee rushed over at the sight of Allen's patched eye.

"The scar just hurt a little. I think the cold weather is getting to me." It wasn't all lies. Sometimes his eye would just start throbbing, and he would have migraines. He didn't quite know why but it sort of seemed to be reminding him of something.

"Really? Should we call a doctor..?"

"No!" Allen said, abruptly. "Don't trouble yourself over it." Lenalee looked concerned..

"It's really okay. Just let me do my job, okay?" Allen gave her a slight smile.

She nodded uncertainly. If Allen wanted it like that, it'd be fine.. But.. Allen would probably refuse to see a doctor anyways, she thought ruefully. Allen would be stubborn like that.

"Oh, Allen! I'll be heading out today to meet with my friends." Allen nodded. She must've meant Miranda, or Jerry.

Lenalee left the house, all the while, sneaking glances at Allen. He seemed depressed. Maybe she'd buy him a treat on the way home..

* * *

Kanda was reluctant to leave his study, having just finished a meeting with his real estate agent at an ungodly hour, he thought. But the matter was too urgent to turn away, being that Tiedoll was far too concerned with the welfare of the tenants and farming than the financial aspects.

He stifled a groan when he saw Lavi burst in. The rabbit felt that he could just come in anytime. He really needed to tell the servants to keep him out, one day, he thought.

"Yu." Lavi came, sauntering in. Kanda knew he would have burst in, and tried to hug him if it weren't for impression's sake. Did that mean he had a guest? His eyes narrowed.

The Police Investigator with his two children, Timothy and Emilia. His mood plummeted as he gave them a cool, hard stare.

"We would like to discuss the matter concerning the estate.."

Kanda knew what they were talking about.

Apparently, years ago, Tiedoll had an acquaintance by the name of Cross Marian. He had mysteriously disappeared but rumor surfaced that he was tired of stuffy, old English life and had left for the wine and women of France. Undoubtedly true, considering what he had heard.

However though, Cross had been charge of an estate and title, to be passed to an heir of an unknown person. When he disappeared, he had left the matter to Tiedoll, and in turn, Kanda. The heir was missing, but hadn't been proved dead, much to the dismay of his guests.

It was obvious that they wanted the title, being that they were of a middle-class family and would love to move up, despite their lack of blue blood.

These people disgusted him, Kanda thought. He ignored the blatant invitations and coquettish gaze of the young debutante, Emila.

"The matter is not open for discussion." Kanda said, coldly. Greedy people, he knew. Especially, when Emilia's face showed a hint of displeasure.

Timothy meanwhile was complaining. "Why do we even need the stupid estate and title?" His father shushed him.

"I would like for you to show the guests out." The butler nodded, and stared hard at the family. They had no choice but to get up and leave.

Emilia was clearly displeased, clearly expecting her charms to work on him.

"What an insufferable man!" She muttered.

Lavi only gave a raised brow at Kanda, while someone brushed by them in the doorway.

"Oh, excuse me!" A voice said. Kanda turned, relieved but surprised at the unexpected voice.

"Lenalee." She ran and gave him a hug. Kanda didn't push her away, but in fact, gave her a slight smile. Or what could be called a smile, when it came to Kanda.

Lavi came over and hugged Lenalee too. "Sorry for the sudden leave yesterday", he said, apologetically.

None of them noticed the glare of the young lady, and the devious, calculating look at Lenalee as their guests were led out by the butler.

***

"Lenalee, what are you going here?" Kanda asked, speculatively.

"I sent a message beforehand. Didn't you get it? Lavi asked me for some help on a matter." Lenalee said, innocently.

A little too innocently. Kanda's eyes focused on Lavi. Lavi, meanwhile, whistled and looked the other way. Lenalee broke the tension but grabbing onto Kanda's arms, saying sweetly,

"Kanda, sometimes you just need another girl's expertise."

"Or kill people who just happen to meddle in my affairs." Kanda said, but without much heat. Lavi relaxed.

"So, is there anything special you can tell me about her?"

"Other than what he's probably told you?"

"No, something special. Something you would know."

"Lenalee.." He gave her a warning glance, but she knew better than to listen to that.

'Oh, come on Kanda! You need _something_ special or you wouldn't be looking for her!" She rolled her eyes.

"Tch."

Lenalee narrowed her eyes.

"… she was different." Lenalee waited. "She wasn't one of those flighty, idiotic girls that we see every time." Lenalee tilted her head questioningly. Kanda didn't feel like describing her, or he was afraid he'd sound like one of those bumbling idiots that he despised.

"Did you get her name?"

"..No." Kanda grouched.

"Oh, you should hear it, Lenalee!" Lavi chuckled, as he began to elaborate. "She left him, and ran away. Can you believe that?" Lavi was grinning widely, while Kanda shot him a glare.

Lenalee was surprised. Any girl knew Kanda, the heir to a dukedom was a prime catch. Strange, she deduced.

As they were talking however, Kanda and Lavi had grabbed their coats and they were already outside. She hadn't even noticed. A carriage pulled up, led by a foot servant named Toma. He was quite efficient, Lenalee noticed.

"Hmm. I'll need to go over the debutantes this season. Maybe she'd show up again..?" Lenalee speculated.

Kanda shook his head, frowning a bit.

"I haven't seen her at any balls, soirees, or parties lately." Kanda muttered.

"Oh my." Lenalee exclaimed.

"..what." Kanda said.

"So you've actually been to these balls to look for her." Lenalee said, in a teasing voice.

"…"

"Oh, he has!" Lavi groaned. "And he's dragged me along!" But Lavi brightened up. "At least I know I'm your best friend, right Yu~" Kanda's hands itched to strangle Lavi.

"So, where are we going that you owe us this lovely visit?" Lavi asked, ignoring Kanda. Lenalee grinned.

"Well, I was going to make the rounds to a pastry shop, go to find a mare at the new auction going on, and to gamble at Craven's." Lenalee said, brightly. Kanda and Lavi turned at the word, 'gambling'. Mainly because gambling was entirely un-ladylike.

"Oh, do you think I'll lose?" Lenalee said sweetly. "Don't worry. Besides, I'm allowed in there. Derek is such a sweetheart. Lily's taken a liking to me too." Lenalee smirked.

Lavi scratched his head, recalling how Derek had trounced him at cards. Lily Lawson, enticing as she was, was clearly Raiford's woman but infamous in London.

"Oh, hold on a moment." Lenalee called the carriage to a stop when she saw the pastry shop. She murmured sotto-voice to what apparently was the owner; Jerry before turning apologetically to Kanda and Lavi.

"Hold on. I've got to buy this for my butler. He seems to be injured.." Lenalee said, apologizing.

"Your butler..?" Kanda remembered the white-haired young man, who brought, how should he put it? Wrong thoughts came to mind.

"Yes, his name is Allen. I distinctly recall mentioning that the other day." Lenalee said with a hint of laughter.

"Oh, the little white-haired young boy that was at the door!" Lavi remembered.

"Actually, he's 15. But despite his young age, he's already worked his way up the ladder; and he's become the head butler. He handles the entire household affairs."

Not like Lenalee's household was very large, but that was fairly impressive, Kanda thought offhand. More so at that young age. He'd likely become successful, but there was only so far to go when you were a servant.

Wait. Kanda frowned. He was injured. Had he harmed the kid or something? But the moyashi said he wasn't hurt.

Crap, this was annoying, Kanda thought.

"Lenalee!~" Jerry came up with a large parcel while Lenalee thanked him, smiling. Kanda brushed by her out of the carriage, grabbing the package.

"Go on without me. I'll head over." Kanda said, over his shoulder. The bustle of carriages, horses and people made it hard to keep track of Kanda.

"Wait!.." Lavi's head jerked forward, and his hands met with empty air when he tried to stop Kanda. His words trailed off because Kanda was already walking away. He could see his dark hair disappearing among the crowd.

"What the hell?!" Lavi cursed. "He just _left_ us here!" Lavi groaned.

"Methinks he wants to ditch" Lenalee said, grinning. "And he'd likely grab any excuse to."

"Why would he want to ditch?" Lavi said, confused.

"And again, methinks he was embarrassed. It's not everyday you get to see Kanda love-struck." Lenalee said, smiling much like a cat who had gotten her cream. Lavi paused for a moment, before his eyes widened.

"Yu's in love?" Lavi chuckled. "I didn't bother to think about it like that, but I suppose it's true." Lavi said, before scratching his head, with a sudden thought.

"Do ya' think Yu realizes?" Lavi said, serious.

Lavi and Lenalee looked at each other.

"I'm going to have a lot of fun, seeing him muddle through this." Lenalee said, leaning against the side of the carriage, grinning a little too wickedly.

"Lenalee.. I think your dark side is showing." Lavi said, looking out the other window. "Be careful."

"Oh, was I?" Lenalee assumed her usual, 'innocent' look. "But it's just so amusing." She said, smiling brightly. She was already back to her old self.

"We wouldn't want the ton to find out about _that_." Lavi said, knowing that he too, was hiding a few secrets of his own.

"Is _…he _still bothering you?" Lenalee's voice turned soberly morose, and her expression grim.

The only answer was silence.

* * *

Hehe. Cliff-hanger~~ Thanks to everyone asking for chapters and Kamo-chan74 who encouraged me to release this chapter faster. Not that it was very fast, and I apologize about that. ;_;

But please review after reading! I love to hear what you guys think.


	6. A Closer Relationship

Kanda cut through the crowd, calling for a hackney to Lenalee's home. London's streets and rookeries were dangerous, notoriously known for their thieves, prostitutes, and murderers. It was broad daylight but given an opportunity, they would pounce on the chance. He didn't really want to risk the idea.

He waited quietly, sitting in the rather poorly made carriage but it'd serve. As the hackney pulled to a stop before her home, Kanda stepped out of the carriage and handed the driver a few bills. The driver pulled away, giving a small nod of thanks towards the young lord.

Kanda knocked lightly on the door, as he looked skeptically at this heavy package of Lenalee's. Food was it? It might as well be bricks for all it's weight. Maybe it was.

* * *

Needless to say, Allen was aghast at finding Kanda at the front door. Nevertheless, his expression didn't change from his smilingly, polite, if superficial smile. He bowed graciously before giving Kanda what would be a reason, for him to leave hopefully.

"I'm sorry. Lady Lenalee has gone to visit friends." Allen said. His voice was formal; the only thing betraying him was the flicker in his eyes but to his credit, it was barely noticable.

"Yea, I know. Aren't you supposed to let me in?" Kanda said, with a brow arched. He had the arrogance of a member of aristocracy, just as Allen remembered.

Allen gritted his teeth for a moment, barely noticeable to Kanda, as he turned away and led Kanda to one of the few sitting rooms. In this case, this was the farthest sitting room in the house; the other rooms being occupied at the moment. They were all in cleaning from Komui's failed.. Er. Ingenius inventions.

"Anything more, my lord?" Allen offered, have bowing politely.

"Sit down." Kanda said, offhand. He had seated himself in a rather comfy chair, and becked Allen to come.

Allen cocked his head to see if heard correctly. "I to decline my lord. My apologies." He assumed a regretful look. "Excuse me, I have to get back to my duties." Allen turned to leave but Kanda caught his arm. Allen looked briefly at Kanda, surprised.

"I said, sit." Kanda said, annoyed. The brat didn't listen very well, Kanda thought.

Allen gave a small sigh, before signaling a maid to come, and lowered his head to talk to her for a moment, murmuring some presumably, instructions. She hurried away, as Allen sat down opposite from Kanda on the seat. Allen sat down rather stiffly, sitting only at the edge of the seat. He didn't expect to be here long.

"Did you wish to speak to me, my lord?" Allen said, politely. Lord Kanda a little eccentric, Allen thought briefly.

"Here." Kanda pushed the white box towards Allen, as he looked away annoyed. "She wanted to give this to you but since I was free, I came." The curt message and the rather questionable nature of the statement was negligible.

Allen opened the box, if not a little suspiciously. His suspicious face turned to delight. "From Jerry's restaurant?!". Allen's face brightened up as he saw all the yummy food inside. There was mitarashi dango too! Jerry's restaurant imported and made a lot of the foreign foods that England was sorely lacking.

"If that's what it was called." Kanda muttered. He had no idea what the kid was talking about.

Allen looked at the food wistfully but stood up, a little regretfully. "Thank you, but I'm afraid eating on-duty would be unprofessional."

"Che." Kanda looked at him, waving for him to sit down again. "I'll excuse you. Just sit and relax, after all, I did go through all the trouble to come here." Kanda said, smirking. Both knew he couldn't refuse the order, he was too polite to, especially with the master-servant relationship.

Allen felt slightly annoyed as he recalled that this man's high handed tactics at the ball. Just like him, Allen figured. He sat down begrudgingly, but his mod brightened as he looked at the different assortments of food. There was o much! Lady Lenalee was really nice.

Kanda watched with amazement at how much food was packed in there. The food _definitely_ wasn't proportionate to the package he was carrying.

Did he dare question it..? Rather.. Not, Kanda decided derisively. Better off not knowing, than even trying to contemplate it.

He watched the immense amount food disappear, and came to the conclusion that the moyashi's stomach must be a black stomach, he noted. He reached out for some sort of snack, and grimaced when he found it sweet.

Allen looked at Kanda, waiting until he swallowed a mouthful of food before speaking.

"I'd think you like this better.." He pushed over a bowl of what seemed like noodles and soup. He looked at Allen. Allen held up some noodles wrapped by around a fork, and waited for Kanda to take it.

"It's soba noodles." Kanda nodded and leaned over, and impulsively chose to eat the noodles held from Allen's hand.

"Tastes good actually." Kanda noted. Allen was in shock, his hands frozen. Kanda just che'd after seeing the expression Allen had. "If you're going to sit there with your mouth open, then shut it." Kanda said, taking the bowl from Allen's hands.

He grabbed a pair of chopsticks, and looked at them. They were ideal for the 'soba'. "I rather like these sort of.. How do you call it? Utensils."

* * *

"Kanda.." Lavi said forlornly.. His gaze traveled to the empty seat at the table. His next words were..

"CRAPCRAPCRAP. IF YOU HAD BEEN HERE, I WOULDN'T BE HEERRRE." Lavi groaned, screaming it in his mind..

He glared at Lenalee. She merely grinned.

Both Lenalee and Lavi were in Craven's, a gambling club know to all; even the king himself and overseas continent as the most reputable and honest-- but how honest could you get?--club to join. Membership was exclusive and the ton, even the snobbiest ones loved to gain status in the club and it's owner; Derek Draven.

Back to the subject at hand though..

"How the hell are you cheating?" Lavi knew he would've won, since cards and gambling were merely mathematical calculations but somehow he had LOST. He knew he shouldn't have, and his eyes narrowed at her hand.

Cheating. It had to be. He just couldn't see it, damnit.

Derek Craven sauntered over and peeked over at her hand. He grinned. The bastard knew it, Lavi thought, ill-tempered. Some friend he was, helping his enemy, Lavi thought darkly. He shot a look at Craven but he ignored it.

"You've been getting better, love." He leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, tousling her hair affectionately before looking at Lavi's dwindling pile. The look was pointed, and his brow raised. Lavi shot a glare at him, cutting off his words as he gave a silent warning him not to comment on the now-small pile of chips on the table.

Derek wisely chose to avoid the topic. He gave another sardonic piece of advice. "Ya' gotta watch out for the lady, La-vi~" Derek said chidingly, his cockney accent more pronounced when saying Lavi's name.

Lavi slouched in his seat, muttering obscenities. "When did you two become such good friends?" Lavi muttered.

Lenalee looked at Derek and smiled seductively towards him.

"Didn't you know? We've always been _good_ friends." The innuendo was obvious but Derek only gave her a mocking look, before sauntering away again.

Lavi's eyes shot from Lenalee to Craven, while Lenalee called Worthy over for another drink. But the comment was ignored because quite frankly, everyone knew of his devotion to his wife. Lavi changed the subject with the next topic though.

"I have to admit." Lavi said indolently. "He is one conniving, wily, manipulative son of a bitch." His gaze flickered over Craven, with a rather depraved looking smile. It betrayed some of Lavi's character, some empathy for what Craven went through.

Lenalee sipped from a glass of champagne, nodding. "How can he not be?", she said, her eyes flickering with a cynical harshness. However, in a matter of seconds, she was smiling innocently again.

"True." Lavi looked at his pile again, and noted he had lost 200 pounds. Damn. He hadn't lost a fortune but it was a good amount. He really didn't want to lose more, he figured.

"I think I'll give it up for now. Put the money on my tab?" Lavi threw in his cards, knowing he'd lose anyways. His mind wasn't on the game anyways. No, really it wasn't. He would have won… or so he would delude himself to believe. Both barely noticed a servant come and remove the cards from the table, and clear the remaining glasses.

"You have a tab?" Lenalee was skeptical now. "And we just got reacquainted too."

Lavi grinned. "Nah. I just need to get money from Edward. He's got a knack for making a fortune seem like nothing. He won't notice if I steal some later." Lavi gave her a wink. She sighed, but she knew he did come from immense fortune.

"Mm. Whatever." Lenalee raised her champagne glass, swirling it from side to side. She decided to bring up a subject she was quite curious about..

The conversation stopped until the servant gathered everything and left. She had put her glass down and was now leaning on the table, her elbows on the table and her hands cupped her face.

"I have to say, he's twisted. Twisty twisted." Lenalee remarked. She had a bored expression, and moved on to stacking her chips painstakingly. Lavi looked over at her, and glanced at Craven again. Lenalee shook her head, and flicked the chips over again.

"Not him." Lenalee said, with an amused glance at Lavi. "Lord Tyki Mikk."

Lavi's mood plummeted at the name.

"Why the sudden change in subject?" Lavi said, flatly.

"Hmm. I just noticed some similarities between Craven and Mikk." Lenalee commented. "Both of them are, in your words, 'similar' in many ways." Lavi raised a brow at the 'similarities' skeptically while she was focusing on the chips.

"… Lavi. I'm your best friend right?" Lenalee was being a bit presumptuous but it came with a confidence that was based on their childhood.

Lavi smirked. "Heh. I have to say, that title is reserved for Yu." Lavi joked. All joking aside, Lavi knew she wanted something. She definitely wanted something. It had to be.. Oh crap.

It had to be yesterday.

The incident with Tyki.

He should've been more discreet. Lavi winced at the memory.

Lenalee smiled at Lavi, sweetly. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." She offered.

Lavi's eyes became riveted on her, debating the trade. It was ridiculous, he told himself. He didn't want anything to do with Tyki anymore. The man was just too complex. And something about him, other than a one-night fling.. Or several flings.. It made Lavi feel a little insecure. The man would figure _it_ out.

But… Lenalee could..

Or not..

Or he could..

This wasn't getting him anywhere, he realized with a groan. He ran his hands through his hair, and sighed. Lenalee recognized his inner debate, and realized. _This might take awhile._ She bit back a smile, and called for more appetizers.

* * *

Allen dazedly looked at Kanda. The man had eaten from his hand.

Had he overstepped his post by offering it..? Or was Lord Kanda really just that eccentric? Or did he often do this? He was confused and quite frankly, in shock because his heart had actually skipped a beat.

_What the hell am I doing here with him? _Allen asked himself with a twinge of guilt.

He set aside the feeling, and spoke softly. "I think, my lord. You should be more careful with whom you.. Eat with." Allen said, choosing his words with deliberate care.

"Should I? You don't seem to be someone who adds to the servant's grapevine." Kanda said quietly, while he was surprised himself, that he had done that with this.. Allen. It had just seemed so natural.

Allen felt a flush creep up on him. The comment was normal but from Kanda, it held a hint of.. Something more intimate.

* * *

Lenalee was nibbling on a treat when she heard Lavi utter something, although he was face flat on the desk, refusing to look at her. The sound was indecipherable but from the looks of it, acquiescing to her request.

She hid her grin.

"Seeing as you're uncomfortable.." Lenalee smiled. "Feel free to go first."

"Ladies first." Lavi shot back.

"Oh, but Lavi." Lenalee leaned closer to Lavi. "That's why I said, you first." Lavi's head jerked up and he said, with smile but clearly with a twicth of his smile, pulled at her cheeks.

"Hwey. Nwoooo fwair." Lenalee said, as Lavi pulled away. She rubbed at her cheeks. "Owch." She pouted.

"You deserved it. I am _all_ guy." Lavi pointed to himself. "Do you see _anything_ feminine about me?" He was clearly all-guy.

"**Your preferences in guys**." Lenalee said, under her breath. Lavi hovered over Lenalee, his face diabolical.

Craven didn't bother to turn when he heard a certain lady's voice and a ruckus in one of the private rooms.

"Geez. Lenalee, you manage' to' push a man over 'is limit." Craven chuckled as he heard a man's pained shout. 'But ya' can hold 'gainst a man, can't cha luv."

* * *

Translation:

(Geez Lenalee, you managed to push a man over his limit.)

(But you can your own against him, can't you love?)

* * *

Mm. I hope the chapter was good. Working on the other one + High School.

Can I have review please? ;'D


	7. Wait, what happened?

Allen, meanwhile with Kanda in Lenalee's home, and sitting room wasn't quite having as much fun as Lenalee was probably having. He was stuck with an irritable, stuck-up aristocrat who he _just_ happened to have kissed, and an hate/love relationship going on.

God, was life unfair.

Allen had finished the food in less than 15 minutes, leaving nothing behind. He went about, stacking all the plastic plates and utensils within the box, cleaning up after all the food he made.

"Che." Kanda looked at him with a shake of his head. "Why not just summon a maid to clean it?" He said with the haughty arrogance of aristocracy.

Allen sighed. "As a fellow servant, I shouldn't just order them around for menial tasks." Allen said this, but he didn't expect Lord Kanda to understand. As expected, Kanda scoffed.

"That's what we hire them for, _moyashi._" Kanda had reverted back to his sarcastic, condescending self, Allen thought, irritated. "You're the butler, aren't you? I've heard that you take care of the household and all of it's affairs. I'd think that gives you the privilege of giving them tasks to do. Otherwise, they might grow lazy."

Allen felt his anger rising, and barely managed to tamp it down. "We don't run our household as a _dictatorship_, but with cooperation. It makes for happier employment and loyalty." He said, with a hint of sarcasm. He picked up a napkin and wiped the crumbs into the box with surprising efficiency.

_So the moyashi does have some fangs._ Kanda felt a grin pull at the corners of his lips. However, his face seemed as aloof as ever to Allen, who avoided looking at Kanda. The moment, however vanished as Kanda schooled his expression back to calm, aloofness.

At the slightly tense atmosphere, Allen couldn't help but recall the moment of intimacy between them.. but immediately started berating himself silently.

There was nothing between them.

It had just been an imaginary feeling he had conjured during the moment.

He was a servant, and _that_ was a lord, through and through.

Kanda watched Allen's face as the young moyashi frowned. What could he be thinking about..? Kanda had an almost irresistible urge to ask him what was wrong, but why should he care? He brushed it away, irritated with himself for this sudden thought. hadn't he trained himself better?

A maid came to the door with a cart, and hurriedly took the dishes from Allen. She giggled nervously at the stranger in the parlor, but otherwise took the dishes from Allen. She apologized profusely for not coming earlier, but Allen reassured her with a gentle smile.

Allen walked to the door, words on the tip of his tongue to excuse himself, refusing to look back until Kanda said, rather annoyed, "Hey. Moyashi.".

Only that could have gotten a reaction from Allen. Allen turned around, angrily this time-- "I _am not a MOYA--_" He turned right into Kanda's chest, staggering back for a moment. He hit the wall, and surprisingly enough, the vase above them on the shelf above the door wobbled. Kanda instinctively reached out to Allen, covering him with his own body.

The vase fell, the events happening too fast for Allen to realize. He heard a deafening crash, and closed his eyes tightly. Surprisingly enough, there was no pain.

He opened them.

Towering over him, was Kanda.

"Kanda!" Allen eyes had widened in shock, and he struggled to look up at Kanda. However, Kanda merely held him tightly. He could see nothing nit feel Kanda's arms wrapped around himself, and his face was being smothered into Kanda's chest. Allen's hands were splayed across Kanda's chest, ineffectively trying to push him away.

"..Shut up." Kanda said, harshly. His body was strangely heavy against Allen. His hold slackened. Allen slipped his arms around Kanda's back, to bear the weight, but his hands brushed against something strangely warm and wet.

Allen's mind was slow to react, and he looked dumbfounded at Kanda.

..blood. A lot of it.

Allen's mind didn't grasp the meaning until a maid rushed to the room, hearing the commotion, and gasped. More servants followed after her, hearing the crash, rushing into the room. This was quite the accident, but their experience with Komui taught them to move quickly.

Two foot servants came and hurried pulled off Kanda, leaving Allen to sit there, blinking. Allen could see Kanda was breathing heavily, his eyes closed. There was some blood seeping onto the carpet, and the house was in a state of chaos.

People needed to be instructed, bandages and medicine brought out, a doctor to be called, a messenger to Lenalee.. Despite the multitude of tasks, Allen stumbled over to Kanda, blindly, feeling a sting of tears.

_Don't let this be as bad as it looks. Don't tell me he's going to die. _Allen prayed.

"Moyashi. I'm not dead." He heard in a calloused whisper. Allen's head jerked up, and he watched as Kanda groaned, and pulled himself up. He muttered and threatened the foot servants helping him, ordering them to leave, brushing away their attempts to help him. They refused to budge.

"Dismiss them." He said hoarsely, looking at Allen. The servants looked at Kanda, and then Allen uncertainly.

"..L-lord Kanda will be attended.." Allen was faced with a moment of hesitation. "..by me. Please attend to your duties although I'd like for several maids to straighten things out…. As to not alarm the mistress when she comes home."

The servants hesitated but stood up. To their credit, there were no objections but there was concern.

"OUT." Kanda said, harshly. They filed to leave, many of them looking back worriedly. "Keep quiet about this incident." His threat followed them out.

Only Allen was left in the room, and he wasn't quite sure what to do. But he couldn't leave, not with Kanda in that condition..

Kanda reached an arm over his shoulder, and pulled something wickedly sharp, wincing in pain. A piece of the vase had gotten stuck in his shoulder. A new surge of blood gushed out, and Allen rushed forward and hurriedly took off his jacket to stem it.

Kanda had glared at anyone who gotten near him, but as Allen came forward with his jacket, Kanda grabbed onto Allen's shoulder, pulling himself straight.

"Room. You. Bandages." He said, as if it took some effort to speak. "No doctor." Allen's mouth opened to protest but Kanda's glare silenced him.

Allen nodded reluctantly, and started down the hallway to his own room. Kanda leaned on Allen heavily, and Allen looked worriedly at Kanda, his hands resting at Kanda's hips. The short distance was strenuous, and at their destination, Kanda collapsed on Allen's bed. His breathing was still labored, and the blood didn't seem to be stopping.

There was much to do, but first.. Allen grabbed the morphine from the side of his bed, and spooned some to Kanda. Kanda grimaced but took it.

Knowing that the effect of the morphine would be quick, Allen quickly stripped Kanda of his clothes, already familiar with the aristocratic attire. Kanda lay face down on the bed, most of the damage done to his back. Allen winced as he saw the shards still stuck in his back. He must've been in excruciating pain, but he hadn't said a word about it.

Allen's fingers closed around a shard, and jerked. He winced, knowing that it must've been painful, but Kanda only flinched.

He felt so horrible, and now that sense had begun to filter in, he couldn't help but feel this was his fault. He carefully pried the shards away, hoping that the morphine was already kicking in.

He pushed his own coat against the blood, waiting for minutes for the blood to stop. A maid came by with water, bandages, and drinking wine. Allen methodically soaked one of his shirts with water, and wiped away the blood on Kanda's back. The blood had stopped for the moment, but Allen soaked another cloth with drinking wine, disinfecting the cuts.

Kanda hissed at the pain, even as overdosed as he was, and Allen hesitated again. He dabbed lightly at the cuts, and grimaced at the scars that would be left. He began wrapping the bandages.

"Kanda.." His fingers ran across Kanda's toned, lithe back, and he saw the muscles ripple as Kanda moved. He continued with the bandages, running it across his chest and back. Surprisingly enough, touching Kanda seemed almost natural..

But this was no time to dwell on the matter.

The shards that had merely scratched him were no problem, but the shards that had actually stabbed into his back.. They would scar. Allen hung his head.

"Goddamnit, moyashi. It isn't as bad as it looks." Kanda was sitting up now. The morphine's effects were still visible but with the wound bandaged and wrapped, Kanda now seemed to have more strength.

Kanda pulled himself up, gritting his teeth with effort. "My coat." Allen bidded a maid to grab his coat from the entrance hall.

"Lord Kanda, I have to apoligi--"

"You're so troublesome." Kanda muttered. "I don't need a bloody apology."

"But.." Allen protested.

"But, nothing. Get me up before that baka usagi sees me like this." Kanda grunted. "He has the _worst_ timing sometimes." Kanda beckoned for his jacket, as it was brought into the room. Allen looked for a white shirt Kanda could borrow, and pulled out one of Tyki's rather forgotten shirts he left around.

Kanda pulled the shirt on, hissing at the sudden pull of fabric, jerking on his injured shoulder. He stood still for a moment, but without complaining, held his hand out. Allen passed the jacket.

"Your cravat." Allen held the cravat that Kanda had carelessly tossed aside sometime during their lunch. Kanda let out a small sigh as he stared at the confining neck tie. He reluctantly pulled the cravat away, looping it around his shoulders.

"Che." The uttered word was the only acknowledgement of the pain as he tried to tie it. The morphine wasn't letting him see straight, and his hands shook.

"May I?" Allen walked forward and took it from his hands. He tied it with surprisingly efficient movements, his head close to Kanda's chest.

"Moyashi." Allen made no movement but his tense frame told Kanda he had heard. How could they not, at this close distance?

"I heal quickly." He said, curtly.

There was no answer, and Kanda looked heavenward. What an annoying brat.

Kanda pulled Allen's head to his chest, looking away from Allen. "Che. Do you feel better?"

Allen's face was smothered in Kanda's jacket. This was inappropriate. Kanda was a lord, why was he doing this? Despite all that, Allen clutched at Kanda's jacket. There was indescribable relief that Kanda wasn't so badly hurt.

They stood there for perhaps a moment, before Allen's door burst open.

"YUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" Lavi jumped in, but stopped short at the sight. Allen pushed away from Kanda, brought back to his sense.

"Uh.. Did I come in at an awkward moment?" Lavi hesitated, but Lenalee strode in afterwards. She frowned upon seeing the bandages and wine.

"Did something happen?" Lenalee's tone was concerned. Allen debated on what to say, but Kanda cut him off.

"Slight accident. It was nothing." He shot a discreet look to Allen, and Allen nodded uncertainly.

"Yea.."

Lavi cut the silence, with a huge grin. "YU! I have to tell you that we've been invited to Craven's masquerade ball tomorrow night." Lenalee smiled. "And it's _the_ ball. Everyone is there; Miranda, Marie, Krorykins, everyone." He grinned, putting an arm around Kanda's shoulders.

The flicker of pain flashed by, but Allen wouldn't have known from looks that Kanda would've been hurt except for the fact, he was _there_. Kanda brushed Lavi off, glaring at him like always.

"Stupid rabbit. We've gotta go home." Kanda brushed by Lavi, and what could be counted as a gentle smile for Lenalee. Allen wanted to slip out about right now.. Maybe he wasn't suited for the conversation.

"Did you beat the pants off of him?" Kanda smirked. His hand lounged at the door frame, preventing a neat escape.

"He wagered everything but." Lenalee gave a sigh, and Lavi shot an accusing glare at Kanda. Allen tried to figure out how to leave, getting past Kanda.

"YOU KNEW?" Kanda shrugged but a smirk still pulled at his mouth. Lavi was gaping at Kanda, and feeling what was a very empty pocket at the moment.

"I knew she was good.." Kanda said, offhandedly. Lenalee giggled, and pulled Allen over. There went his chance to escape.

"You're coming too, Allen!" She leaned into Allen, holding his arm firmly. Lenalee's hand lingered at his chest, and Allen seemed slightly uncomfortable, perhaps from Lenalee's suddenly affectionate manner. None of this escaped Kanda's notice.

"…. WAIT, WHAT?" It took a moment for the words to register. Allen didn't quite know why Lenalee was being so clingy, and his mind had taken a moment there. Allen couldn't hold back his incredulous look. The statement pulled the attention towards him. Lavi was looking at him, bemused. Lenalee was looking at him, expectantly. Kanda.. Well, he seemed aloof to the statement. Almost. There was a glint of surprise and amusement in his eyes.

"Indeed, that's quite a good idea." Behind Kanda, another voice joined in. Everyone in the room, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen turned around.

Tyki.

Lavi's eyes briefly glanced at Tyki and his face dimmed. Tyki's eyes were on Lavi but his words were completely different. He cleared his throat, his attention seemingly on the crowd but he kept an eye on Lavi.

"Actually, I've got a new friend to join us. Meet my brother--"

"Wisely." A young, tan man stepped forward, with a headband and scarf. His clothes seemed very unusual, and his skin color was so very different from England's pale pallor but they had all seen it on Tyki already. 'Wisely's voice had cut in while stepping forward.

"A little rude." Tyki looked at Wisely with a brow arched. "It's only polite to have me introduce you to these important guests.." Wisely smiled sardonically, before letting Tyki speak with an exaggerated flourish.

"He's a young European noble. Arabia, if I remember correctly. He took time to visit us.." Tyki's smile despite his earlier reprimands seemed to be genuine, Lavi noted. He glanced away, a twinge of something hitting him. But despite that, his lips curved. Wisely really was quite handsome. Lavi might've gone for him, but Tyki's brother seemed straight. No chance there..

"Joido. Thank you." Wisely said the name warmly, then turning to the crowd. "I'll also be attending the ball.." He was lounging indolently at the door, giving a cool smile. However, as he acknowledged the people within the room, his gaze lingered on Lenalee, who seemed to suddenly shy away all of a sudden.

"We've got some interesting people.." Wisely said, with a slight smile pulling at his lips.

* * *

Sorry for introducing a new character suddenly, I know some people dislike that xD. But I was debating on a ideal guy for Lenalee and it turned out that wisely, WHICH JUST HAPPENS TO BE THE AWESOMEST NEW CHARACTER but.. d gray man sure seems like an old cast thrown into a completely different shonen manga.. u_u;; I don't really like it, it just seems like any old shonen manga now. man had an original quality to it.... but now it's gone . ;_;

Anyways, sorry for the long wait ;; and i hope to hear your ideas for the new chapter. The story should be ending soon enough with a few more long chapters..

...and those who are not lenaleeXwisely -- I'm not a fan but he was conveniently there to pair up with here.. considering every other guy is pretty much gay xD


	8. Getting ready!

Before the masquerade ball -

"Oh! Lenalee, you're heading out tonight.." Komui, alongside Reever stopped at the door. "A friend of yours, Lenalee?" A young woman of blonde hair and wine red dress stood at the door. Meanwhile Lenalee was being tended to by her maid, her long black hair being combed.

"Hello.." Komui turned to the figure standing aside the door. "Have.." Komui saw himself staring into a pair of sulky gray eyes; with a pentacle shaped scar over her left eye.. Strangely enough, only one other person had such a mark…

Komui stared. Reever stood tired, at the door, holding a pile of paperwork that Komui had yet to fill out. He poked his head over Komui's shoulder, his eyes widening a moment.

"Is that.." Komui started, while Reever had the good sense to keep his mouth shut and averted his eyes, pretending interest in his paperwork.

"Nii-san!" Lenalee said brightly, drawing his attention away. "This is Allison. I don't think you've met before." Komui looked rather doubtful.

"Are you sure.. I mean, isn't this-" Komui saw a glimpse of white hair down the hallway.

"Allen..?" Komui craned his neck out the door, frowning.

"I think Allen said this was his night off. He must've just been leaving, brother!" Komui still looked doubtful. However, As he stared at 'Allison', Lenalee shook her head oh-so-slightly at Reever. That was his cue. As always- Reever sighed, before he leaned up to Komui's ear. The words were unclear but the meaning was clear.

A moment passed by before Komui swiveled his head and looked incredulous. "Right now?" He grabbed Reever's forearm tightly. He seemed uncomfortable, almost as if his pants were one size too small…

Reever nodded, and smirked oh-so-slightly at Lenalee. Lenalee gave a small smile of her own; knowing she could depend on Reever. He was great for her brother, considering his sister-complex and all. It could all be _so_ tiring. However, Reever knew just how to distract her lovable, but strange brother.

Not to mention.. Komui now had an awnward look on his face as he dragged Reever out of the room. Rather hasty in his departure, he didn't bother to give another look to the blonde by the door. The particular blonde had a rather amused smile now.

"What I wouldn't give to know what he said." 'Allison', better off known as Allen, said dryly. Lenalee felt another grin pull at her lips as she applied some extra face powder. The maid was still arranging her hair, and they were a little late... but they could be fashionably late to the ball.

"I don't think you want to know." Lenalee commented while Allen gave her an arched brow. He would let the topic rest… for now. He was moe concerned with the lie Lenalee had managed to miraculously produce on the spot.

"Allison?" The question was going to come up sooner or later. "Where in the world did you learn to lie so easily, Lenalee?"

"You know, _that_ reminds me of someone." Lenalee gave Allen her own questioning look, smiling wickedly. "Maybe I learned it from someone in particular?"

"Learned it from the best." Allen said slyly. If he wasn't careful, Lenalee might pull one over him someday.

"What flattery." Lenalee stood and placed the mask questioningly at her face. "How's the mask, Allen?" Allen leaned in to pat her head. The gesture was so reminiscent of their childhood, Lenalee felt a touch of nostalgia. How long had it been since Allen had treated her like her, well like, _her?_

"You look beautiful. Don't worry about it." Allen placed a chaste kiss on top of her head, and leaned back. Lenalee had chosen to dress in her native Chinese clothes; a strikingly black and white Chinese dress. Oh, she was so tired of the starched English clothes, so much that she welcomed the chance to dress a little more freely.

However, the outfit by English standards would be considered scandalous for the amount of skin that was revealed at the bodice, and the slit at the side of her legs. But that was nothing, Lenalee thought doubtfully. The English was so deeply suspicious of any sort of pleasure. How staid. The French were so much more agreeable.

Meanwhile Allen's outfit, although not quite masquerade-material but pretty risqué in choice of style and color. The dressmaker had chosen to use na unheard of French style, along with the color of wine red; a color that was difficult to pull off even for the most beautiful. The dress's effect was spectacular, and she mentally thanked her modiste for her quick work.

To say the least, Allen was drop-dead stunningly gorgeous, even if he refused to admit it. He'd outshine all the other girls at the party, Lenalee thought smugly.

Once Lenalee was done, she gave the maid a nod, and the butler led the way to the carriage. The servants were too well-trained to pay much attention to Lenalee's friend but there would be gossip under the stairs was for sure. The ball they meant to visit wasn't far. They passed along the bumpy road as Lenalee gave Allen, or 'Allison' a smile.

Allen though, didn't return it. "What do even want me there for, Lenalee?" Allen said in a slightly curious voice.

Lenalee merely had a secretive smile on her face. She was planning something _special _for Allen. "What if I said I wanted some company? You know a young woman like me could get accosted at such a ball…" Allen stifled a sigh. Lenalee was a match for anyone. What a ridiculous excuse.

Fine then. Allen decided to turn the tables on her instead.

"I suppose…" Allen handed her a glass of champagne from the side-bar. " I wonder who's on the guest list… Wisely, maybe?" Lenelee almost choked on her champagne, her face growing red. Really, there was _nothing_ about that Wisely—she had _just_ met him! "Oh?" Allen said with a raised brow. "I mean—I heard Tyki was invited. You know Tyki is all about his family." Allen smiled sweetly. And of-so-innocently. Lenalee tried to recompose herself but Allen had seen enough. Her composure was just a bit shaken. A black smile crept its way up to Allen's face as she gave him a glare. He looked away, chuckling.

"Dancing with a _certain _gentleman might be fun, won't it?" Allen held a hand to his face, laughing evilly.

"Cut that out!" Lenalee hit him with a slipper, the slipper bouncing off his head to the ground. Allen sighed and leaned over to snag it towards him. He gestured for Lenalee to lift her foot, which she did reluctantly. He put the slipper back on, his face grinning again. "Hey, hey. Imagine. One day, a certain someone else will be doing this…" He said slyly.

He was met with a kick to the face.

"Enough with this nonsense!" Lenalee turned away, refusing to talk the rest of the trip. Of course she was brooding over the fact that she had even felt momentarily flustered toward Wisely. Silly her, she chided. He was just another gentleman she had met. There was nothing to him… but those magnetic eye. She had found herself fixated y the golden eyes, arrested by his stare. She thought she was used to it, like Tyki but this was strange… She had Kanda, Lavi, Allen, and her brother didn't she?

_But don't you feel lonely?_ Her friends were enough, she told herself.

…. Why was it that it sounded hollow for the first time?

* * *

Rhode was pouting at the Noah manor. "Why can't I go?" She whined, shaking the doll she had at Tyki and Wisely. Tyki was pulling on a cravat, and sighed. Wisely merely looked at Tyki.

"Rhode, there's going to be demimondes at every corner, scoundrels and drunkards. Sheryl would kill me if I let you go." Tyki tried to explain one more time. Rhode refused to listen, scowling at her beloved older brother. Although it was more of a hateful look. "But you're going to see Allen! You're going to see Lenalee! Lenalee is.." Rhode didn't finish the sentence as Wisely gave her a look.

"…" Rhode sighed. "Fiiine! I'll stop complaining. Just this once. Bring back souvenirs!" She ordered, as Tyki and Wisely nodded. They were ready to acquiesce to her request since upsetting the poor princess of the family was quite bothersome for days on end. Rhode never easily forgot grudges.

Tyki and Wisely made their ways out the door. Wisely in his much speculated outfit, had come in the original sheikh robes from Arabia. Tyki had taken on the 'gentlemanly' clothes, but he had on the 'mad hatter' outfit. The outfit was topped off with a dark cape and an over towering hat. Lovely. Tyki was known to drive people mad with desire after all, and he didn't give much of a damn what others said. It suited him.

"You really think they're going to be there?" Wisely mentioned as they entered the privacy of their carriage.

"I don't care. All I'm looking for is some precious time with my bunny." Tyki said, smiling, his thoughts distracted about what he'd do to that little bunny when he got his hands a hold of him. The red-haired boy's body was insatiable. Tyki had been hungering for it, refusing to satisfy himself with anyone else. He'd lost any desire to hold other women right now.

But the kid had been avoiding him. That was for sure, Tyki thought sourly.

"That kid is really something?" Wisely questioned. Although it was more of a statement.

"He's not going to be able to leave my bed for a week when I'm done with him." Tyki said darkly, a bit of a foul mood arising, now that he remembered his repressed desire.

"Ah. I feel sorry for him." Wisely chuckled. Tyki was well known in the family for his insatiable 'pleasure'. Never once in his conquests had he left a woman unsatisfied. Or men in this case, often prompting them to stalk or become persistently annoying. Which was why Tyki frequently dropped them; but this boy was different. He'd be amusing to watch since he tried so adamantly hard to avoid him, and not for the usual womanly ploy.

As for Wisely….. He let his mind wander for a moment. The brunette from the other time had caught his attention, had captivated him actually. She wasn't typical as an English woman nor was she like an Arabian woman. She had the mixture of both, enough sensuality with her movements but an innocent naivete that made him want to soil her... Make her flush, embarssed, and look at him with him in her eyes. Badly.

What a strange reaction this was.

* * *

Kanda and Lavi, Lavi who seemed to perpetually stay at Kanda's residence was also getting ready for the party.

Kanda winced as he pulled on his jacket, the wounds from _that_ time still smarting. He had managed to keep it hidden from mostly everybody, especially that stupid rabbit and his doddering idiot of a father. His father would have burst into tears, and cried out hysterically about what happened, and hovered constantly. To say the least, it would've been annoying.

The man was pretty mellow except for when it came to his 'boys'. He wouldn't stop nagging him to get married either. What a pain, Kanda thought with a frown on his face. He pulled on the loose fitting garment with ease though, glad that he wasn't wearing a constricting shirt either. He was dressing like what they called 'samurai', Cloud suggesting the idea when she had come back from her trip across the world. She had brought back the strange garment and pressed him to wear it.

It was pretty comfortable, and his sword hung comfortably from his belt. The outfit was black and blue, colors 'specifically' chosen for him.. He had to give her begrudging thanks for the outfit since it was so comfortable. It also made him different from the rest of those idiots on the floor, who'd be wearing god knows what.

Annoying rabbit was going as… Guess what? A pirate. It suited his eye patch. Wearing an excuse of an outfit, he had thrown on a disheveled shirt and pants, and left his eye patch. The windblown mess of hair was perfect for the occasion.

Lavi burst in on him, and stopped short when he met with Kanda's sword. "Haha… Kanda. You wouldn't _really_ stab me, would you? Kanda circled Lavi as he gave a nervous laugh. When the rabbit seemed to have finally calmed down, he put the sword back in the sheath. "Time to go, Rabi?" Lavi nodded at what was his fond nickname from Yu. Other than stupid rabbit, or idiot that was.

"Off to Wonderland we go~" Lavi skipped out, and then stopped short. "Oh yea, Yu! I heard there were going to be quite an interesting cast.." His eyes glinted with mischief, while Kanda's own narrowed. What exactly did that mean? But the stupid rabbit took the chance to disappear from sight, and knowing him, he'd probably wouldn't spit the words out. He could be surprisingly stubborn about the little things. Che.

Kanda stopped by the study room on the way, as he glanced through the incoming mail for one last time. Throwing aside another perfumed invitation from that Emilia. He threw it in the trash. Another bill, another letter, another… Wait, what? He knew this seal. Kanda's brows furrowed at the indiscriminate handwriting, and turned the envelope around. In the corner was an indiscreet 'Cross Marian'.

….. Well. That bastard could wait. Kanda dropped the envelope on his desk, leaving the room.

* * *

I might come back to fanfiction but.. wow, it's been a long time. This was sitting on my computer and I've only worked on it in increments. I suppose I'm just reminiscing about the past, now that I've added just a bit more to this work. I'm still not sure about returning to work on fanfiction, but I wanted to get this off and published at the very least... I'm sure I asked this, but anyone still around?


End file.
